I'll See You again
by FindMeAVamp
Summary: Edward met Bella when she was a little girl. What problems and emotions arise when they meet again almost a decade later. Review if you want me to pursue this story.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything! 3_**

**PREFACE:**

**Edward's POV:**

I don't know why I had a sudden erg to go to my meadow, but I did and that's where I'm currently heading. I had to run about 200 miles, but that wouldn't take very long.

I was passing through the woods close to Chief Swan's house when I smelt it. It was the most delicious smelling blood in the entire world. It made me stop dead in my tracks. And look for the source. And there it was.

A cute, young girl…about 7 years old…was wondering through the woods alone. She was crying and tripping a lot. Just then the toe of her shoe caught a root sticking up from the ground and she was tumbling towards the hard Earth. I reacted without thinking. I rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. I quickly set her right side up and backed away until I was kneeled down a few feet away.

"Thank you mister." She said with a smile on her face.

"Um…you're welcome." I replied. Why was she talking to me? Shouldn't she want to run away?

"I'm Isabella Swan. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Edward Cullen. Can I call you Bella for short?" Isabella was such a mouth full.

"Sure. I like Bella. Say, how did you reach me so fast? Are you a superhero?!" she responded excitedly.

"No, I'm definitely not a superhero. I'm a monster." I whispered almost to low for her to hear.

"You're not a monster." She replied somewhat angrily.

"You don't know me." I told her taken aback.

"I don't have to. All I need to know is that you're kind and sweet and that you saved me when I fell and you're being nice to me right now. I monster wouldn't have done that. It's our choices that decide who we are." She reasoned. I didn't have a very good come back to that one. How is she so _damn_ smart?

"But you're not human are you?" she asked.

I couldn't answer that question. No one can know our secret. "I have to go Bella. Your house is that way." I said pointing in the direction of her home.

"I understand you can't tell me your secret, so I want ask again. Thank you for helping me." Then she did something I did not expect. She walked forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Hmmm…" she mused, "I like the coldness of your skin."

"You would be the first." I chuckled darkly.

"We'll meet again, within the next ten years, I will see you again." She said confidently.

"I highly doubt that Bella." I was skeptical.

"I don't. I need to go. My dad's probably looking for me." She said.

"Bye Bella. I don't think we'll ever see each other again." I was sad at that thought.

"I wouldn't leave if I didn't know we would see each other again. Bye Edward." She then kissed my cheek again and started walking away.

After she was out of sight I finished my run to the meadow. At the meadow I realized that throughout my whole encounter with Isabella I couldn't once read her mind and I also didn't notice her scent while talking to her. I was too captivated by the little girl to pay any attention to the monster roaring inside of me. What does that mean?

_I don't know if I should continue this story. I have more chapters written, though, so if you want me to post them and complete this fanfic I need you to let me know. 3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's so short. Next chapter will be longer. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: All belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I own none of it.**

**Edward's POV:**

"Edward get your butt down here! We're going to be late for school!" Alice yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I yelled back. Another day of school, another boring pointless day of teachers teaching us things we've already learned a thousand times before. And to top it all off, I couldn't get Isabella out of my head, a little girl I met a long time ago. She said we'd meet again within the next ten years and even though I knew she was wrong, I can't help but hope. Ten years will be up in two days. What is it about that little girl that captivated me so?

When everyone was in my Volvo and we were speeding towards the school Alice spoke up. "There's going to be a new girl at school today!"

"Yippee" Rosalie said sarcastically.

"Why are you so excited about a new girl?" Emmett asked.

"I just have a good feeling, that's all." Alice replied. She was blocking her thoughts from me. What doesn't she want me to know?

I don't know what I was so worried about. It was already lunch time and nothing has happened. Maybe Alice really wasn't hiding anything.

The family was sitting at our usual table not really talking. I was currently trying to block out the insolent thoughts of all the immature teenagers around me. All their thoughts were centered on the new girl. According to all the horny males she was hot, not that I could care less.

It was about half way through lunch when my family's eyes all became fixed on a point above my left shoulder and I sensed a presence behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Stephenie Meyer's**

**Bella's POV:**

My first day at Forks High School, this should be interesting…maybe. I have been thinking about my encounter with Edward Cullen recently. I'm going to see him within the next two days. I still have no idea how I know I'd see him again, but I do.

After I met him I did some research and I now know his secret. I promised him that I wouldn't ask him again so I had to find it out on my own. If I'm correct, then he will look exactly the same as he did all the years ago, while I've gown up just a bit…about ten years of growing up.

"Well, here I go." I said to myself pulling into a parking spot next to a shiny, silver Volvo. "Nice car." I breathed getting out my truck. I wish I had a car like that; my truck is old and doesn't go near as fast as I'd like it to. I happen to be a speed demon.

I already got the slip I had to get my teachers to sign so I headed straight to my first period class. Once I had taken a seat in the back of the classroom a boyish looking guy came over and introduced himself as Mike Newton. Mike reminded me of a golden retriever.

"I'm Bella." I responded dryly after is introduction.

"How do you like Forks?" he asked.

I was saved from having to answer and make small talk by the teacher beginning his lesson for the day.

When class ended I tried to make a quick escape out the door, but Mike caught up to me and insisted on walking me to my next class. I wish he would just leave me alone, I'm a naturally shy person and I don't really feel comfortable around new people.

The first half of the day dragged by, I never could ditch my new puppy dog and all the material we've been over so far I'd already learned back in Phoenix. So far, this promises to be a dull two years.

At lunch I got my food and followed a girl, Jessica, to the lunch table her and her friends sat at. While everyone was chatting amiably I scanned the cafeteria for no particular reason. All of a sudden my eyes fell upon a table and my breath caught in my throat because sitting at that table was the famous Edward Cullen. The boy I met all those years ago, I'd recognize him anywhere. I knew I'd see him again.

Jessica apparently noticed me looking at Edward's table and began dishing all the gossip on them.

"The blonde girl is Rosalie Hale, the other girl is Alice Cullen, the blonde guy is Jasper Hale, the bulky guy is Emmett Cullen, and last but not least, Edward Cullen is the other one. They're all foster kids of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. They live together and they're _together, _Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper." She said like it was the juiciest information in the world, which I had to admit, even in Phoenix that would cause some whispers.

But all of the jibber jabber Jessica just said wasn't what I was pondering at the moment. I was wondering what I was going to do now that I'd found Edward again.

After a second of deep thought I decided to just walk over there and if he didn't want to talk to me then I'd just tell him that I know his secret. He'd have to talk then.

"What are you doing Bella?" Jessica asked shocked when I stood up from the table and started walking towards the Cullens.

When I was near everyone sitting at the table looked up at me except Edward who had his back towards me.

"Well, well, well. Look who was right. What has it been…ten years…since we last saw each other?" I spoke up getting his attention. He turned around and when he saw who it was his mouth dropped open causing me to giggle a little.

"Bella?" he asked disbelieving.

"The one and only," I replied smiling.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rosalie spat.

"I am Bella Swan." I answered her.

"And you know her how Edward?" she continued.

"We met…a long time ago." He replied still in shock.

"How long ago?" Emmett asked warily.

"It will be ten years ago in two days." I answered for Edward.

"I think you should sit down Bella." Alice said.

I sat down in between Edward and Alice and prepared myself for the many questions I'm sure will be thrown my way.

"How old were you when you met Edward?" Jasper asked.

"seven," that was an easy one.

"Where were you?" someone else asked.

Edward took this one finally coming out of his stupor. "It was in the woods by Chief Swan's house. We were living in Canada at the time and I was heading towards my meadow when I saw her."

"Exactly what all do you know?" Edward asked turning to face me.

"Everything except for a few of the minor details," I answered truthfully. I looked around the table and everyone's faces showed emotions ranging from disbelief to rage to worry.

"I haven't told anybody your secret, and I'm not going to." I told them trying to relieve them of some of the worry.

Everyone was just staring at me. "Say something. Please?" I asked them. It was starting to become an awkward silence.

"How do you feel about ditching the rest of the day? There are some things we need to discuss." Alice piped up.

"I guess we can, but I'm going to get in a lot of trouble for this. There are no secrets in Forks." I told her.

"There were." Rosalie mumbled under her breathe.

"Don't worry; we won't let you get in trouble." Edward told me ignoring Rosalie.

"Let's hope not," I mumbled causing everyone to smirk.

When lunch was over Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and I all casually walked to the parking lot.

"Follow us in your truck." Edward instructed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To our house, Carlisle and Esme are home. We're going to have to discuss this." He said seriously.

"Discuss what exactly?" he was being rather vague.

"Discuss what we're going to do about someone knowing our secret, or thinking they know our secret at least, and also how I could be so stupid as to expose us like that." He said gloomily.

"Okay, there are a lot of things wrong with what you just said. One: I know that I know the secret. Two: you didn't really expose yourself; you didn't tell me the secret or anything. Three: The only stupid thing you did was doubt me. By the way I really hate it when I'm doubted. It bugs the snot out of me. And Four: Are you really going to do anything about me knowing, I mean, I'm not going to tell anyone?"

"I don't know yet. That's what we're going to find out. Now follow the Volvo." He said again.

"Wait," I said stopping in my tracks. "You're the owner of the Volvo?!" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Edward asked confused.

"You are so lucky! It's only one of the most awesome cars in the entire world! And it's really fast!" I said excitedly.

"Yes it is." He chuckled.

"My old truck doesn't go over 55 miles per hour. How bad does that suck?" I complained.

"I feel sorry for you Bella, I really do." Emmett said. "Everyone in the family has the need…the need for speed." Everyone chuckled at his use of the line from Top Gun.

"Stop playing around you guys! I want to get home and get this pest out of my hair right this instant!" Rosalie said in a shrill voice talking about me.

"F.Y.I., I'm not a pest and you really shouldn't assume anything when you don't even know me." I told her heatedly.

"Holy shit," Jasper breathed. "You two need to calm down. Bella let it go and Rosalie stop…well…just stop." He told us.

"Fine," I said.

"Whatever," Rosalie said. I could tell that she was going to be a bitch.

**Jasper's POV:**

I was wondering why Alice was so extra happy today, and now I know why. It's the new girl. She must have seen something about her. The girl, Bella, must have some guts; she just stood up and walked over to our table. No one has done that all year and now she's even going to our house. Does she really know our secret?

But what I'm really pondering is Bella's emotions. I mean, she was giving off some odd feelings for someone that has never met us, except for Edward ten years ago. I wonder if she's even aware of these emotions. No…I'm sure she is…they're to strong for her not to know about them.

Rosalie is really pissed right now. No one outside of our family has ever bowed up to her like Bella just did and we're all shocked. Those two are going to cause some memorable arguments. I don't have to have Alice's power to see that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the owner of this wonderful story and it's characters.**

**Sorry this chapter isn't very long.**

**Edward's POV:**

I was wrong. I haven't been wrong in years. I'm actually a little glad that I was wrong about this one, though. How odd.

The little girl I met ten years ago is no more…she grew up. Into a gorgeous young woman, might I add? Why I'm noticing, though, I have no idea.

But what are we going to do about Bella knowing our secret? Does she really know? Why is Jasper blocking his thoughts? Does Bella really like to drive fast? She could get hurt. Are Rosalie and Bella going to end up going at it? Probably. Why am I so excited that she's here? What has she been doing since the last time I've seen her? I want to know anything and everything about her.

I pushed all those questions to the back of my mind to ask later. I pulled out my cell phone and called ahead to Carlisle.

"Hello" he said picking up on the first ring.

"Hi, um…we're on our way home." I told him in my super fast talking.

"Why? Is something wrong?" he sounded worried.

"I'm not really sure, yet, but no one's hurt or dieing, if that helps any." I answered.

"Well, then, what's going on?"

"We'll explain when we get there…but Carlisle?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"We're going to have a visitor when we arrive." I spoke softly.

"Oh my! Why didn't Alice see this? Are they a threat?" he asked in a rush.

"I believe Alice did see them, but I don't think they're a threat." How could Alice not tell me about Bella!?

"How many are there?"

"Just one"

"I think we can handle just one if necessary." He chuckled darkly.

"It won't get to that." I told him.

"Okay, I believe you. I'll see you in a minute."

"See you in a minute." I said before hanging up my cell.

A few moments after I got off the phone we were pulling into the driveway. This is going to be interesting.

I parked the car and Bella pulled up beside me in her truck while everyone got out of the Volvo. We all waited for Bella to get out before we went in the house. She opened her door, and stepped down. When did she get so beautiful? She was wearing jeans that hugged her hips extremely well with a long sleeved green sweater that showed off her curves fantastically and when she stepped down from the seat I caught a brief glimpse of her flat stomach. She was slender and about 5'6 with brunette hair and depthless brown eyes you could get lost in. I was pulled out of my ogling state by catching some of Jasper's thoughts.

_You've got to be kidding me. Edward's falling for Bella. How in the world is this happening. And what is with the emotions from Bella?_

What emotions from Bella? And I am not falling for Bella! Right? Could that be what this tingly, wonderful, amazing felling I get by just thinking about her is?

Alice led everyone to the house and into the living room where Esme and Carlisle were waiting.

"Oh! My goodness" Esme started when she saw Bella.

"Is this the visitor Edward?" Carlisle asked looking at me.

"Yes it is…she supposedly knows our secret." I told him hesitantly.

"I've already told you this. I know that I know your secret. Stop doubting me." Bella stressed exasperated cutting into the conversation.

"Hello," Carlisle greeted, "I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." He gestured to Esme.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella." She said shaking each of their's hands in turn.

"Why don't we all have a seat and Bella can tell us the whole story from the beginning." Carlisle instructed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: If I owned this story...I wouldn't be writing fanfics. Belongs to the great Stephenie Meyer**

**Bella's POV:**

I sat down and everyone looked at me expectantly. I took a deep breathe and dived into my story.

"Ten years ago when I was seven, I got lost in the woods near Charlie's house while I was visiting him. I was wondering aimlessly when my foot hit a root and I tripped, but before I hit the ground Edward came out of nowhere and caught me. We talked for a minute and I told him I knew he wasn't human and that I understood he couldn't give away his secret so I wouldn't ask him to. Then, he pointed me in the right direction of my house and I told him that we would see each other within the next ten years. Edward, of course, was skeptical, but I knew I was right." I shot Edward a smug look, "I kissed him on the cheek and headed home. When I got there I researched for weeks. I told Edward I wouldn't ask about the secret so I decided to find out on my own. I made a list of all the characteristics: really fast, strong, old, sparkle in the sun, and you called yourself a 'monster', which I still disagree with by the way. After a while, things started falling into place and I realized what you were. Then a couple years later I decided to live with Charlie for awhile, and that's were ya'll come in." I waited patiently for them to register all that.

"How do you know that I'm old and sparkle in the sun?" Edward asked after a minute.

"While we were talking in the forest a ray of light shone through the trees and made your arm sparkle." I told him.

"What about me being old?"

"Your eyes" I said simply.

"My eyes? How could you tell by my eyes?"

"I can see the emotions, and knowledge, and pain in your eyes that only comes from endless decades of never being yourself and opening up to what you really want." I said looking into his topaz eyes and wishing I could wipe away all his pain.

"What do I really want?" he asked softly.

"You have to figure it out on your own. If I tell you…you'll screw it up." I chuckled darkly at his masochism. Edward began to ask another question when Carlisle spoke.

"What exactly do you think we are Bella?" Carlisle asked cautiously.

"Oh, I thought I had already told you, hmmm…o well. Ya'll are vampires." I said confidently.

Carlisle just nodded and asked another question. "If you know what we are, then why did you come to our house?

"I don't really know," lie, it's because somehow I fell in love with Edward, "but I'm not afraid if that's what you're wondering." That was true.

"What else do you know about us?" Jasper asked.

"I know that ya'll drink animal blood and you're eternal, but that's pretty much it."

We talked for a long time about everything vampire. I found out about how they were changed, their powers, that Edward can't read my mind, relationship statuses, and everything in between. The whole family was amazing and I really felt connected to them. I was falling even more in love with Edward.

After a while Emmett asked, "So what are we going to do?"

"About what?" Esme asked.

"About a human knowing our secret" Carlisle answered for Emmett. "Any suggestions?" he asked the rest of the family.

"I say we just kill her." Rosalie piped in. She had been rude the whole time I was here and now she wants to kill me. That's great.

"NO!" Edward growled menacingly at her.

"Any other suggestions" Carlisle asked.

Edward had one. "Let her go and let her live her life." What if I didn't want to live my life without them?

"Edward," Alice said calmly as to not set off his temper, "You know we can't do that. The Volturi will come after her in a second and no one wants her to die. We can't kill her, so the only logical solution is to change her." YES!!! Finally someone with some sense.

"That's worse than killing her." He stated furiously. Does he really think that having me around forever is worst than dying?

"Do you really hate your life so much that you would have rather died than be saved?" Alice hissed.

"No, but I really was dying." He argued.

Carlisle saved the conversation from turning into a blown out war by asking, "How about we let Bella decide what she wants to do?" Everyone turned to me with expectant eyes.

"I want to be changed." I told them calmly.

"No she doesn't." Edward contradicted me.

"Um…Edward, I do believe that I said I did." I said trying not to show the pain his refusal of having me changed gave me.

"You don't know what you're talking about. I know that being a vampire and eternal, smart, graceful, and all that good stuff sounds cool, but it's not near as good as it seems." He said making his face emotionless. He doubted my motives, making my temper flare up.

"HOW DARE YOU YOU ARROGANT BASTARD?! I HAVE REASONS BEHIND MY DECISION AND YOU BETTER NOT EVER ASSUME SHIT YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT!" I yelled standing up and releasing all my fury. I have often been told that I give the scariest, meanest look imaginable when pissed and I was really, _really_ pissed.

Edward noticeably cringed at the venom in my voice and the ferocious scowl that was directed only at him. My anger even caused the rest of the family to flinch.

"Bella's right Edward," Jasper said supporting me, which came as somewhat of a surprise to everyone, "She does have good motives and you are being an arrogant bastard."

"What motives could she possibly have? And how would you know?" he asked calmly as to not get his head bit off again by me as I sat back down.

I just realized it! Jasper would know that I was in love with Edward because of his power! Crap, that's really embarrassing. "Holy Crap! You know don't you?! How could I have forgotten that you'd know? Crap! Crap! Crap!" I half sighed half yelled.

"There's no need to be embarrassed Bella." Jasper attempted to comfort me.

"Yes there is. I barely even know you, yet you know. I just fully accepted it myself a couple weeks ago." I exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

"Do you want to tell them or do you want me to do it?" Jasper asked.

"What?! No! You can't tell them. They can't found out. That would be even more embarrassing." They can NEVER EVER find out.

"They would find out eventually."

"And how would that be?"

"You mean you never plan on telling?" he said disbelieving.

"What would be the point? It would just cause awkwardness and embarrassment." I sighed sadly. Edward would never love me. I'm absolutely plain and ordinary and completely uninteresting, while he's gorgeous and magnificent and fascinating.

"I really don't like being in the dark." Emmett complained.

Jasper sat down next to me. "You don't know that." He stated to me ignoring Emmett.

"Yes I do and I swear to God if you get my hopes up I will find some way to make you pay." I told him with an under current of a hiss in my voice.

"I'm sure if a human found a way to do that, it would be you, but you must be forgetting my power already." He chuckled darkly.

"You can sense emotions. What does that have to do with anything?" Is he going to tell me how disgusted Edward would be by the very thought of being with me?

"I can feel _everyone's_ emotions." He said meaningfully.

"Once again that doesn't help any." I stressed.

"You can be so dense sometimes!" Jasper exclaimed.

**Jasper's POV:**

She's not getting it! Edward's in love with her too! I don't know how else to tell her besides just spitting it out and then everyone would hear. It's also becoming increasingly hard to block my thoughts. I can feel Edward's anger and frustration from not knowing the information Bella and I are keeping from the rest of the family. He really wants to read my thoughts.

"Try to keep an open mind, Bella, please. You're assuming. Don't assume." I told her.

"I'm not assuming. I know what the out come would be." She said matter-of-factly.

"And how do you know that?" I challenged her.

"It's the only possible out come there is." She answered.

"There is another out come. The out come that would _actually_ happen." I stressed.

"What did I say about getting my hopes up." She practically growled at me. I could tell she was fighting the hope. It's understandable. She doesn't want her heart broken, but she has to realize Edward will keep it safe and treasure it for all eternity.

"'To be brave is to love someone unconditionally, without expecting anything in return. To just give. That takes courage, because we don't want to fall on our faces or leave ourselves open to hurt.'" I recited the quote to her.

"It is unconditional love, but if I know it's fruitless then what's the point in publicizing it?" she pointed out.

I was about to answer when I noticed the family freeze and stare open mouthed at us. Apparently Bella noticed too. "Jasper you idiot," she yelled, "Now they know! Nice going!" She buried her head in her hands, hiding her face from everyone's stares.

"Bella," Carlisle asked once he regained his composure, "Who?" he asked simply.

It took her a moment to answer. She was calling up all the courage and dignity she had. She raised her head and looked Carlisle square in the eye. "Edward" she said with much more confidence than she really felt. She was following the quote. I was very proud of her for doing it too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, S. Meyer does.**

**Edward's POV:**

Bella…Bella…lo…loves…me? Upon hearing this I was overcome by a rush of emotions I have never experienced before. I couldn't identify them if I tried, but they were all wonderful.

I was just staring, staring at Bella. She had her eyes cast down at the floor and she looked so defeated and fragile. Bella wasn't very comfortable with expressing her feelings and she had just let out her biggest secret unintentionally. Did she really believe that I wouldn't want her? What an absurd, ridiculous, preposterous idea. As if there was anyway that I couldn't love her. I have just seen her again ten years after a brief encounter and I new that I could never love anyone but her.

But I shouldn't. I don't deserve an angel such as Bella. I'm a monster. She's light. I'm Dark. We don't exist in the same world. She deserves everything I can't give her…a family, socialization, humanity, the list is endless. There has to be another way. I can't let her be damned to this unlife.

"Can I have a moment with alone with Bella?" I asked the family. They all nodded and left the room, but not without me hearing their thoughts first.

Carlisle: _Has he finally found his mate?_

Esme: _I'm so happy! Edward finally won't be the odd man out anymore!_

Emmett: _It's about time Edward finds someone. He's been a virgin for far too long._

Rosalie: _I can't believe Edward exposed us to a human and then he falls for said human! Grrr…!_

Jasper: _I hope Edward doesn't break the promise I made to Bella. He better not turn her down. I know he loves her too. You Hear That Edward! I Know You Love Her!_

Alice: _How could you Edward! You're going to tell her you can't be with her! You asshole! And because you say you're a monster and ya'll come from different worlds! I repeat, you asshole! You're going to break her heart. Love is giving someone your heart and trusting that they don't break it! And that's not even what you're going to do! You're going to shatter it into a million pieces after Jasper got her hopes up too! Her changing is inevitable either way. You're just making it really hard on both of you guys. You're even breaking your own heart! How could you be so cruel and masochistic? Bella also really does find away to punish Jasper for getting her hopes up. She's going to have a lot of anger and so help me if Jasper gets hurt I will hurt you! And if you hurt Bella I will hurt you! She's already like a family member to most of us!_

Was I really going to hurt Bella as bad as she said I was? Alice was sending me pictures of me and Bella _extremely _depressed after this whole ordeal. And then she sent me images of me and Bella together and happy. What's going to happen!?

"Alice tell me what's going to happen!" I growled too low for a human to here.

_I don't know for sure. When I yelled at you a few seconds ago in my mind it made you rethink the situation, so now I don't know what's going to happen. I know what you should do though._

After that I turned my attention back to Bella. She still hadn't moved from her earlier position. She still looked worn out and like she was deep in thought about something very depressing. She still doesn't think that I could ever want her.

"Bella?" I whispered just loud enough to hear.

"It's okay Edward." She said looking up for the first time and wiping away silent tears that I didn't know she was crying, "I know that you don't feel the same way." She sounded so empty and defeated.

"Bella…" I started, but I didn't know what to say. Did I tell her she was wrong, that I wanted to spend eternity with her, what? I really wanted to tell her I loved her, but I didn't know if I should, if I could.

Just then Bella stood up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to go kill Jasper. Look, Edward, I don't want to make this any harder for you. We can just pretend this never happened. I wouldn't want you to suffer in anyway because of me." She whispered with tears running down her cheeks. She looked beautiful when she cried, but it broke my heart to know that I was the cause of those tears.

She turned to walk away but I ran over and pinned her against the wall being careful not to hurt her. I held her arms out to her side and stared intently into her depthless eyes. "What if I don't want to pretend it never happened?" I asked. I could here the passion in my voice.

"Why wouldn't you?" She asked softly searching my eyes. I could almost feel her suppressing her hope.

"Because I love you…completely and irrevocably, you are the one for me. I could never love anyone else." I told her fighting the erg to capture her lips with mine. She was so close to my body and so warm and so wonderful.

"You…you…love me?" She sounded incredulous.

"I do." I answered simply, but I could tell those two little words sparked something in Bella. Her eyes were filled with the same love that I'm sure mine were too.

"I love you too Edward." She said. I couldn't hold myself back anymore after hearing her say that. My lips crashed against hers, pulling them into a very passionate kiss. I don't know how I managed to not attack her with her blood so close, but I wanted her more than the blood I guess.

My hands moved to her hips and pulled her tight against me while Bella's arms wrapped around my neck securing my lips in place. I never wanted to let her go.

When we finally pulled apart it was due to Carlisle continuously clearing his throat to get Bella and me to acknowledge the family causing Bella to blush profoundly.

"Well, now that we have that all worked out, we need to come up with a plan." Carlisle said when he had our full attention.

"A plan for what?" I asked.

"When and where to change Bella." He stated. Oh yeah.

"The sooner the better." Alice added.

"You guys are going to have to discuss it without me. I need to be getting home before Charlie does." Bella told us.


End file.
